


To Hell and Back (And Back, And Back)

by alphonse18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demons, Fanfiction, Harry dies sometimes, Harry is on a mission, Harry smokes cigarettes a bit at first, Humor, I've only seen like four seasons of supernatural, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Sassy Harry Potter, Some Fluff, and some gore/blood, at least i hope so, but comes back, but hey, but stops soon enough, but that'll change, eventual sexual explicit content, he's got a 'fuck it' mentality, im taking a lot of liberties here guys, longer fic, set in Supernatural verse, should this be tagged as major character death when Harry can come back?, slight angst, slowish burn, so Im making a lot of stuff up, will add more tags as story progresses, with heavy influence from HP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphonse18/pseuds/alphonse18
Summary: Dying sucked, but having the ability to come back despite it was pretty damn convenient.Harry Potter, Master of Death, has a mission, given by Death itself. Banishing demons, dealing with Hunters, and dying along the way isn't exactly what he had signed up for, but hey, even immortality got pretty fucking boring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Bit of a fast pace for the first chapter, but I wanted our boys to meet right away, and didn't want to wait.  
> The pace will slow down soon (around the third chapter) once Harry joins Sam and Dean (and sometimes Cas, because he pops in whenever he wants. Though he'll most likely join them at some point too).   
> This first chapter might seem a little all over the place, but I promise there's a purpose to it.   
> Please enjoy and let me know if there are any spelling errors or mistakes.  
> Shortish first chapter, but they'll get longer, promise :)  
> -A

He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten himself in this situation - _again_. 

He’d been minding his own business, having a quick smoke and enjoying the night’s cool air when out of nowhere, he was sprawled out onto the concrete. A heavy weight on his back and rubble biting into his cheek. 

By the same dark, vile, creature, that just last night had cost him hours of progress that he now had to make up for by riding through the night. He had been caught unaware and ended up in some kind of trap that was a bitch to break through. 

And the disgusting creature hadn’t _shut the fuck up_. Talking Harry’s ear off until he entertained the idea of just ending it all to get away from the annoying thing. If only for a few peaceful minutes. 

But back to the issue at hand, Harry, running only on an hour of sleep and more pepper up potions than was probably safe, he found himself once again dealing with an irritating demon. He really needed to have a little chat with Death. 

He mourned the loss of his half smoked cigarette, and scowled as the thing leered into his ear, “Harry Potter, I’ve heard so much about you.”

Merlin, they couldn’t ever keep their traps shut, could they? Perhaps they were lonely? Harry understood that. Especially now that he was on his own, despite the fact it was of his own volition. 

Narrowly avoiding a blade in his back, Harry bucked the demon off of him, and refocused on the task at hand.

A fight ensued, and Harry was out of breath and slightly bruised by the time he decided he was done playing defense. 

A swift kick to the demon’s knee had it stumbling and sneering at him. It lunged at him, and Harry channeled the magic that thrummed within him. His emerald eyes seemed to take on an unearthly glow, and the demon stumbled, reassessing. 

Before it had the chance to make a run for it, Harry hissed the spell that would finish the creature off and finally leave him in peace. Tendrils of black smoke wrapped around the demon, and it cursed and spit, fighting to get away. The smoke caressed it’s way up the creature, paying no heed to the useless struggling and pierced through the demon’s black eyes and mouth, preventing it’s escape. Tendrils squeezed, not unlike a cobra slowly draining the life from its victim. 

The demon screams echoed through the motel parking lot, and the wizard felt a sort of cruel satisfaction as it burst into nothingness, banished from the mortal plain. 

The sound of something clattering to the ground had him whipping around, face to face with two men who were gaping at him in disbelief. 

Harry recognized them almost immediately, as the weapons they carried were a dead giveaway. 

Hunters.

“Well, fuck,” Harry said, voice breaking them out of their shock and they pointed their weapons towards him. 

Harry was on his motorcycle and disapparating before the bullet could ever pierce him, and all that was left were the two hunters and the smell of sulfur from the demon he had banished.

He seriously didn’t know how he ended up in these situations.

Death was surely laughing at his expense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Quick update, but I'm super excited to get this story going.  
> A chapter from the Winchester's POV  
> Also, I'm not sure if burning the bodies is the appropriate method of killing vampires, but eh, it works lol.  
> Next chapter:  
> Harry and the Winchester's meet for real. Or, Dean and Sam (and Cas) totally don't ambush him....totally....  
> Until then!  
> -A

Dean was officially over vampires.

Already, it had come too close to getting a bite taken out of him and Sammy.

It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. An abandoned house holding a vengeful spirit and multiple disappearances reported in the area to indicate so. But instead of encountering a ghost, a coven of vampires awaited them. 

It took a lot of quick thinking and dumb luck, but they finally finished them all off, and him and Sam got away with minimal injuries, all things considered. 

“I think we got ‘em,” Dean said, wiping blood out of his eye that had trailed from the cut on his forehead. 

“Next time, let me do the research,” Sam added, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. 

“That’s fair,” the older brother conceded with a grin. 

Leaving the house, they didn’t see the figures lunging towards them, and didn’t have time to react as they were both knocked to the ground. 

“You didn’t check the barn did you, Dean?” Sam grunted, holding off the vampire that was currently trying to take a chunk out of his throat.

Dean didn’t have time to reply as he struggled to reach for the Colt that fallen out of his grasp. Instead, he was preoccupied fending off the bloodthirsty monster currently clawing at him. 

Fuck, they were so fucked, he couldn’t reach the gun, and Sam didn’t sound like he was doing any better.

Just as the vampire’s fangs seemed to graze the delicate skin of his throat, it froze. A look of triumph still on its face. Dean stared at it with confusion, before releasing a relieved breath. 

After a moment, he shoved the thing off him, and it fell to the side, as stiff as a corpse after rigor mortis had set in. 

Glancing over, he noticed Sam covered in blood, the body of the vampire at his feet, and a disembodied head staring up at the night’s sky. He rushed over, helping him up and asking if he was okay. 

But Sam only stared ahead, and Dean followed his gaze into the trees, finding nothing there.

“How did you manage to slice it’s head clean off?” Dean asked with a whistle. A clean cut. Damn, he was proud. 

Sam swallowed, eyes still on the trees, “It...it wasn’t me, Dean. I think it was that kid from the motel.”

Dean scoffed, “Okay Sasquatch, let’s burn these bodies and get going. I’m in desperate need of a shower and a beer.”

They did as such, and it wasn’t until they were on their way back to the motel that Sam spoke again.

“I’m serious. It was definitely the guy from the motel. The one who magicked the demon away.” 

Dean gave him a side eye, a scowl firmly in place, “Say it was the witch from the motel. One question: Why would he help us? And why would he just disappear right after?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “First off, that’s two questions, and second, maybe because he knew you’d try to shoot him again. You’re not exactly a ‘talk first and shoot later’ kind of guy, Dean.”

Pulling into the motel they’d booked for the night, the older brother said, “You saw him! That was some crazy witch shit he was pulling. Of course I took the shot!”

“You tried to, at least,” Sam muttered, as he sank into a chair, dead tired and ready to fall asleep.

Dean threw the duffle bag of supplies on the table and gathered some clean clothes. Flipping his younger brother off on his way to the bathroom.

Alone, Sam ignored the dried blood flaking off his body, and sighed. Behind closed eyes he replayed what he’d seen, certain that he was correct in his assumption.

The vampire was so close, too close, and Sam’s attempts to push it off were fruitless. Heart pounding, he closed his eyes and gave it another good shove, flinching when warm wetness sprayed his face. 

A heavy weight settled upon him, and he pushed the body away in disgust. Glancing up, Sam gasped as a figure stood watching him from the trees. 

The figure's green eyes glowing in the darkness of night, pale skin and black hair whipping against an invisible wind. 

Sam sighed again, this time in frustration. Why had the witch saved them? 

His thoughts were interrupted as Dean came out, telling him to go wash his nasty ass before going to bed. 

Afterwards, as Dean’s snores filled the room, sleep was hard to find, and when it finally did, Sam dreamed of the look in the kid’s eyes. Full of power, determined, but all too haunted.


End file.
